


[Podfic] Your Everything

by oohshinyfangirl



Series: One-Time Thing [3]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They haven't had another incident in two weeks, but now Chris has a text from Darren saying that he'll be over in ten minutes with pizza. Spoiler alert: There's no pizza.</p><p>Third in the <i>One-Time Thing</i> series. The first is <a href="http://flyblckbirdfly.livejournal.com/8542.html">Want</a> and the second is <a href="http://flyblckbirdfly.livejournal.com/8910.html">You're A Dick, Darren</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Your Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14375) by flyblckbirdfly. 



> I'm so pleased that [**flyblckbirdfly**](http://flyblckbirdfly.livejournal.com/) was willing to let me play with her version of CrissColfer. If you enjoy the story, go give her some love!

[Your Everything](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/7098.html)  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 2,587  
Spoilers: Oh god no. No no no. This is just for fun. ;)  
Warnings: RPF. Blowjobs.  


  
Length: 00:21:39  
Download: [MP3|19.84MB](http://www.mediafire.com/?2kzrmbv794cxz8x)  
Crossposted:[gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com/), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com)  



End file.
